


Year Four: Penelo

by Lilevander



Series: Promptio onesies! (Kid fic one shots) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilevander/pseuds/Lilevander
Summary: Prompto's five months along with Penelo and the kids are confused. Lightning says as much. Gladio has to stop himself from laughing. Prompto's just trying to keep his head on straight.





	Year Four: Penelo

**Author's Note:**

> Voila! I'm posting on a phone right now so let me know if I need to edit anything and I'll get to it later. Mkay, thanks. 
> 
> Also, remember, comments+kudos=life!

The  _ thing _ about the darkness was that it was  _ always  _ dark, in the morning, in the afternoon,  _ and  _ in the evening. That being said, the only real indicator of time was...well,  _ time _ . This, however, made no difference to Prompto, being so out of focus these days, given he was five months pregnant with his and Gladio’s third child. To him, all hours of the day felt like morning and he was always tired. It was worse when his body subconsciously recognized that it was, in fact, morning. 

 

He could barely pull himself out of bed, let alone stand straight or open his eyes. Still, he forced himself up, away from his husband’s warm body, stretching and groaning when his joints popped and cracked. He shuffled out of the room, one hand on his lower back, other on his swollen belly, yawning and rolling his neck. Making his way to the tiny kitchenette in their cramped, little apartment, Prompto grinned to himself, shaking his head as the hushed whispers of the children reached his ears. He figured he could make some breakfast for the family and wake them up after. 

 

He grilled the bacon in silence, scrambled the eggs with a few more yawns, and cracked his neck a few more times, dishing all the food out onto three plates, one (Gladio’s) with more food than the others. Then, Gladio walked in, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist, nuzzling his neck, humming contently as the smell of bacon wafted through the air. The older man rubbed his hands across Prompto’s exposed stomach, causing the younger man to shiver as he turned the stove off and leaned back against his husband.

 

“So...Cor sent me the test results and-”

 

“And?” Prompto sucked in a deep breath, pursing his lips to stifle his grin.

 

“And,” Prompto started, turning in Gladio’s arms to face him, “How do you feel about, say,  _ girl  _ names?” Gladio blinked slowly, releasing a heavy breath.

 

“Serious? Babe, you’re  _ serious _ ? That’s...that’s  _ great _ . I mean, I’m not really good with names or anything. Hell, I’d probably end up naming her after a damn flower, but still. It’s exciting, to say the least.” Prompto beamed at his husband.

 

“Well, it’s alright, then. I already have a name picked out.” Gladio arched a brow at the younger man.

 

“Oh, really? And what would that be?”

 

“Mmm,  _ Penelo _ . Specifically,  _ Penelo Amicitia _ .” Gladio hummed, nodding to the name.

 

“I like it. You always manage to come up with the best names. Honestly, I can’t wait to have more kids just to see what names you’d come up with.” At this, Prompto frowned.

 

“G-Gladio. We, um, you  _ know  _ that supplies are short and all and it’s been really hard on Cor and the others so if we have more children...I mean, it’s already bad enough we’re about to have another. But if-”

 

“Hey, hey. Calm down, Prom. Look, you just worry about taking care of the kids and  _ I’ll  _ worry about providing, yeah? Relax. Just think of it this way: we’ll have more people to celebrate with when Noct finally returns and takes that  _ creep _ Ardyn out.” Prompto smiled half-heartedly, resting his head on Gladio’s shoulder so the older man wouldn’t see the tears in his eyes. 

 

“Hey, listen. I think we should worry about this later. Right now, I think we need to wake up the little ones and,  _ maybe _ , introduce them to the  _ littler _ one.” Prompto sighed, exasperated and relieved at the same time.

 

“Gladio,  _ littler  _ is not a word.” 

 

“Well,  _ yeah _ , but it got you to relax. C’mon, the little monsters are gonna wake up soon if we don’t get to them first, and then they’re gonna rampage through the place, like they always do.”

  
  
  
  


“Mama, did you eat a big melon?” Prompto snorted, orange juice squirting out his nose. He groaned in pain, hands flailing, as he abruptly stood up, reaching for a towel to wipe his face off. Gladio’s laughter filled the kitchen, Cloud’s soft giggles, and Lightning persisting in her question while she pushed the eggs around on her plate. Prompto glared at Gladio when he turned back around, taking a deep breath and steeling himself as their three-year-old daughter stared at him, eyes full of curiosity.

 

“No, Light. We discussed this already, remember? The baby?” Lightning gasped, eyes lighting up in realization. Her toothy smile turned on Cloud, who smiled back at her, innocent and excited.

 

“So, is it a baby girl or a baby boy?” Cloud asked, brushing blonde curls out of his face as he scooped eggs into his mouth. 

 

“Well, a girl. And, your father and I discussed this and we’ve decided to name her Penelo. What do you think?” Prompto asked, smiling as he leaned into Lightning’s space. She frowned at him, tilting her head. 

 

“That’s kind of a ugly name, Mama. What about Flower? Can we name her  _ that _ instead?” Gladio snorted, Prompto glaring at him. He sighed, standing straight and rubbing his stomach, tilting his own head thoughtfully. 

 

“No! We should call her... _ Chocochick _ ! Cos she’s the littlest one in our family now and Papa says you’re the Chocobo Mama so she’s the Chocochick!” Cloud shouted, bouncing up and down in his seat at the family table. Prompto laughed, throwing off any formality as he took his seat beside his husband. 

 

“Well, we think she’d like the name Penelo and that’s how it’s going to stay. But we'll let you pick the name of your next sibling, if we have one.” Prompto directed a side long glance at his husband with the promise, a hunt of worry in his brow. 

 

“Really? You'll let us name the next one?” Lightning asked excitedly.

 

“Well... _ within reason _ .” Gladio scoffed and shook his head, turning his attention back to his bacon. 

 

“Mama, when she gets here, can we hold her?” Prompto met Gladio’s meaningful gaze, smiling softly.

 

“Of course you can, Light. You, too, Cloud. After all, she  _ is  _ your sister.”

 

“Mama, I think Cloud and me are gonna be the  _ bestest _ big brother and sister ever! And we’re gonna play all kinds of games with her and play dress up and stuff.” Prompto beamed at the children, affection and love and warmth in his eyes.

 

“You know, Light, I think she’d like that.” 

“Mama, I'm so excited to meet her. I can't wait.” cloud exclaimed. 

 

“Me, either, Cloud. I don't think  _ any  _ of us can.” Prompto mused, meeting Gladio’s knowing smile. 


End file.
